Atherosclerosis and Lipoprotein Analysis Core (Core C). Jonathan Smith, Ph.D., Core Leader Project Summary/Abstract The Lipoprotein analysis portion of this Core's primary objective is to analyze lipid and lipoprotein levels in various mouse models produced by projects and to provide human lipoproteins as needed. Mouse lipoprotein analysis will be accomplished using two methods, one based on separation of HDL-C from non-HDL-C via ultracentrifugation or precipitation, and the other based on size exclusion chromatography by FPLC. The Atherosclerosis portion of this Core's primary objective is to train investigators how to sacrifice mice and prepare tissues for atherosclerosis assays, and to offer two separate quantitative atherosclerosis assays; 1) cross sectional lesion area at the aortic root, and 2) cross sectional brachiocephalic lesion area. We can also assist Project personnel by teaching them the assay of surface lesion area on en face preparations of the entire aorta. Standardization of the lipoprotein assays and atherosclerosis assays will facilitate inter-laboratory collaboration and data comparisons. In addition, the Core will relieve the individual laboratories from having to learn and perform the laborious assays for atherosclerosis quantification.